danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Wiene
Wiene is a mysterious female Vouivre born in the middle floors of the Dungeon. It is later revealed that she is one of the Zenos. Appearance Wiene has long silver blue hair with scales on several places on her body. She also has a red stone in the center of her forehead. Personality Wiene has the ability to speak even though she is a monster due to her being a Zenos. She grew an attachment to the Hestia Familia after being cared for by them. Plot Volume 8 Wiene was born in the area of the dungeon called the Large Tree Labryinth. She looked at her surroundings for a short while before wondering where she was. Volume 9 After she was born, Wiene ran around looking for help and wondered where she was. She was attacked by monsters, adventurers that feared her, and those with a weird disposition. As she ran around, she tripped and and fell down a slope. With her foot injured, she couldn't run from her pursuers any longer. She rested against a wall in despair and waited for them to reach her but instead heard someone else approach. Lifting her head, she saw a white haired boy looking down at her. The Hestia Familia's encounter with Wiene started three days after Rakia's attack and on the 18th floor. Bell and the others were asked to help suppress an outbreak of Firebirds on the 19th floor. Lili was somewhat reluctant in accepting but was won over by the reward and the situation. The people of Rivira provided Salamander Wool as a pre job reward. Bell was assigned to a different party due to his speed and began looking for Firebirds. However, he ended up getting lost. As he looked around, he noticed the shadow of someone off to the side. He went to look and found a Vouivre sitting there. Bell wondered if the girl in front of him was really a Vouivre as normally they were born with a dragon like bottom half. However, the girl in front of him had two legs instead. He noticed that the girl was crying but he'd been told to not feel sorry for monsters. Not knowing what to do, Bell decided to leave the girl alone. At that moment, a Firebird appeared and tried to attack the girl. Bell saved her and decided to treat her wounds with his potion. He was shocked when the girl spoke and covered her with his Salamander Wool. Soon, several adventurers appeared and asked him if he'd seen a rare monster. Bell protected the girl by claiming that she was a comrade injured by a Firebird. The adventurers expressed their annoyance and left. Bell ultimately decided to help the girl and led her back to the 18th floor. Bell had the other members of the Hestia Familia follow him to a secluded area in the forest to introduce the girl. However, the girl's hood accidentally fell down, causing the others immediately moved into battle position. They questioned why she was there and Lili accused Bell of having a Monster Fetish. Bell denied her accusation. To their surprise, the girl spoke. Although she argued against it, Lili advised Bell to take the girl to the surface at night when there wouldn't be as many people outside. That night, the Hestia Familia left the dungeon with Wiene. Lili had the Miach Familia leave before they took Wiene inside. Hestia greeted Bell before she noticed the girl next to him. Hestia asked him "what" Wiene was and not "who", knowing that it wasn't a person even before she removed her hood. Hestia asked for an explanation once she saw Wiene's body. After hearing Bell's explanation, she decided to protect Wiene at the Hestia Familia home. She knew that monsters were things that the children needed to fight, but she couldn't leave Wiene alone after seeing how scared she was. Hestia asked Wiene for her name but Wiene didn't have a name. The others told Bell to decide on her name and at first he decided on Wilusine before it was rejected by the others and shortened to Wiene by Hestia. Hestia welcomed Wiene to the Hestia Familia home. As everyone thought that the matter was settled, Lili and Hestia accused Bell of being too close to Wiene. The following morning, Hestia asked everyone to gather information about talking monsters while making sure that information concerning Wiene didn't get leaked. Bell and Haruhime stayed behind to take care of Wiene. Wiene herself was interested in everything on the surface and asked about various things such as the sun. Eventually she wanted to take off the Salamander Wool she was wearing, however she was forced to keep it on as she was naked underneath. Bell and Haruhime tried earlier to get her to wear clothes but she refused. As she explored the garden area of the Hestia Familia home, Wiene became too excited and accidentally cut Bell's skin with her claws. She apologized over and over and became scared of touching him but he simply held her hands to show that it was all right. At that moment, Bell noticed they were being watched and spotted a white owl perched on the roof of the Hestia Familia home. The bird watched them for a minute before it flew off. He was suspicious of the bird but kept it to the back of his mind. Bell felt another stare and saw Haruhime jealously staring at him hugging Wiene. Everyone returned later and ate together. After eating, the girls decided to take a bath with Wiene. Wiene wondered why Bell wasn't bathing with them, causing Lili to point out that Bell was male. As Lili complained that there were too many people with large chests in the Familia, Wiene got out after she decided to have Bell join them. Lili, Hestia, and Haruhime chased after her half naked, causing Bell to scream. Trivia *Wiene's name was given to her by Bell. Bell originally suggested Welusine but it was shortened to Wiene. His inspiration came from the tale of the Melusine.